Lazos
by shampoochan1999
Summary: Ubicado después de anime, La academia a sido reconstruida de nuevo pero sin clase nocturna. Zero una noche aburrido decide escaparse un rato de casa y se dirige a la cuidad de la nada rescata a dos extrañas niñas, con las cuales se encariña demasiado. Pero se llevara una gran sorpresa al ver, que luego de rescatar a las niñas, los chupa sangre de la clase nocturna regresaran. KxZ
1. Chapter 1

_** Lazos**_

_** ~Prologó~**_

Se encontraba nuestro amado cazador (1) caminando por las calles desoladas a esa hora de la madrugada sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito rompió toda muestra de silencio. Nuestro cazador tan astuto como siempre desenfundo su amada Bloody Rose y se lanzo a correr, el viaje se le hacia eterno pero conforme avanzaba se podían escuchar los sollozos de una ¿Niña? Si damas y caballeros lo que vio Zero al llegar no fue nada mas ni nada menos que dos hermosas niñas con un increíble parecido a el, una desmayada por una herida que sangraba de manera increíble parecía profunda y la otra intentando protegerla de los ataques de los mugrosos nivel-E mientras sollozaba y gritaba que se alejaran, tan rápido y consumido por la ira nuestro protagonista se digno a matar a aquellos seres de la noche que habían caído en la locura.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- La pregunta no solo llamo la atención de la niña quien se digno a dirigir su vista a Zero sino que también sorprendió al mismísimo cazador por el tono dulce empleado.

-S-si- fue la siempre respuesta de la niña antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Porque el haberse encontrado no fue solo coincidencia**_

_**Ya que las coincidencias no existen y eso es algo que nuestro querido protagonista **_

_**aprendería demasiado pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino Zero ya seria un super uke y Kaname se lo hubiese violado 20000 veces :33 Pertenece a su respectiva autora Matsuri Hino-sensei C:**_

_**Lazos**_

_**~Capítulo 1~**_

Después de haber acabado con los nivel E nuestro cazador cargo a la niña herida y después de despertar a la otra le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, pero lo que no se esperaba nuestro protagonista era que otra niña más saliera de la nada e intentara pegarle con…¿Eso era un bate?...Si como lo escucharon la niña igual a las otras dos lo estaba amenazando con un bate por muy irónico que suene.

-Suelta a mis hermanas- fue el grito que dio la recién llegada con una mirada llena de furia.

-¡Azula, detente!- exclamo la recién despierta peli plateada.

-¿¡Porque Mitsuki!?- pregunto/grito la enojada trilliza mientras agitaba el bate para luego tirarlo en algún lugar del callejón.

-Ese hombre nos salvo a Naomi y a mi, Además ese hombre es…- le contesto casi en la inconsciencia Mitsuki.

-¿¡Ah!?- pronuncio Azula pero justo en ese instante Mitsuki no dio mas y se desmayo, estaba por tocar el suelo pero fue sujetada por Zero en cual reacciono rápido aun con Naomi en espaldas y todo.

-Se que no debo meterme pero podemos ir a un hotel aquí cerca para que pueda curar las heridas de tu hermana y todas puedan descansar- se metió por primera vez en la discusión nuestro cazador.

Azula lo miro con desconfianza para luego asentir lentamente. Ambos comenzaron a caminar por las calles las cuales parecían desiertas a esa hora de la madrugada, la única trilliza aun consciente seguía a Zero con una de sus hermana en la espalda, ya que nuestro cazador era fuerte pero no podía cargar a dos personas a la vez.

~En el hotel~

-Disculpe- llamo nuestro protagonista (1) a la recepcionista del hotel, la mujer con mirada despreocupada dirigió su vista a la persona enfrente a ella que le hablaba, pero al ver a nuestro cazador su reacción cambio drásticamente de su reacción despreocupada paso a una coqueta sonrisa, pero cuando noto a las trillizas sus sueños de conocer a nuestro vampiro se hicieron pedazos y con una vos monótona hablo:

-Bienvenidos al Hotel Paradise se les ofrece algo- pregunto la señorita.

-Si, quisiera la mejor suite y un botiquín de primeros auxilios- contesto calmadamente Zero.

-Enseguida, señor- fue la corta respuesta de la tal Julie según su placa.

A los pocos minutos un botones los guío hasta la habitación donde Zero deposito a la trilliza herida, mientas la otra trilliza(2) por su parte lanzo sin el mínimo cuidado a su hermana total la única herida era Naomi, Mitsuki solo se había desmayado.

De pronto se escucho un quejido y una serie de palabras que una niña de tres años no debía saber.

-¿¡Que carajos!? Azula- reprendió la enojada trilliza recién despierta.

-¿Qué?- fue la monótona pregunta hecha por la única trilliza en todas sus funciones.

Zero quien se había mantenido al margen curando las heridas de Naomi decidió intervenir.

-Oigan podrían callarse van a despertar a su hermana- las sermoneo nuestro cazador.

-Discúlpanos- las peli pateadas respondieron mientras daban una inclinación.

-No importa- por alguna razón desconocida para Zero el no se podía enojar por mucho tiempo con esos angeli…¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS PASABA!? Desde cuando el Zero Kiryuu orgulloso cazador de vampiros primero ayudaba a las victimas de un Nivel E y segundo ¿desde cuando el ponía esos adjetivos "cariñosos"? como diría Cross, okey esto le estaba shokeando un poco a nuestro protagonista.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Porque el corazón de una persona puede cambiar hasta con el mas mínimo regalo y eso es algo que Zero agradecería mas adelante.**_

_**¿Reviews?** _

_**Aclaraciones: **_

_**(1) Zero**_

_**(2) Azula **_

Hola~ Soy la autora de la historia pueden llamarme Vale~ aunque las ideas no son solo mías también en este fic colaboran Anna-chan y *O* dos buenas amigas :33

: Muchas gracias! eres mi primer Review soy feliz *corre en círculos* (? Quédate tranquila aquí te envió la conti(? xD Gracias de nuevo por comentar C: espero tu review en este cap n.n

Shampoochan1999 se despide

Bye~ *-*


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen sino Zero ya se hubiese vestido de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas *^* y Yuuki hubiese muerto -.-**

_**Lazos**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

Zero no sabia como había llegado a esta situación, el yendo junto con unas trillizas a un lugar de adopción pero para saber que sucedió debemos retroceder en el tiempo.

_**Flash Back**_

Después de su pelea mental a nuestro protagonista se le ocurrió la brillante idea de preguntar a las dos trillizas despiertas de cómo habían llegado a esta situación.

-Ah..bueno…lo que pasa…es…-Mitsuki la trilliza sobre la cama no sabia como explicar la situación así que recibiendo un golpe por parte de su otra hermana Azula esta se dispuso a explicar lo sucedido.

-Bueno como te darás cuenta somos trillizas- empezó a explicar la mayor de las tres- ya somos raras entre los humanos al nacer imagínate de unos padres cazadores.

Nuestro cazador no cabía en su asombro así que obviamente interrumpió a la mayor en su tarea de explicar la situación, haciendo preguntas como: ¿Cómo es eso posible? O ¿Cuándo sucedió que la Asociación no se entero? Etc.

En eso la trilliza se enojo por tantas preguntas y amenazo a nuestro cazador con que si no se callaba le rompería la cabeza (Yo: Violenta~ lol Azula: Cállate ¬.¬ Yo: Ok xD). Pero como al parecer Azula se dio cuenta de que Zero irrumpiría la conversación cada vez que tuviera dudas decidió contárselo.

_**Flash Back dentro del Flash Back**_

En medio de la noche un llanto irrumpió el silencioso sonido de esta seguido de dos mas, en una casa en medio de la nada para ser mas específicos se encontraban dos padres ambos cazadores cabe aclarar mirando a sus hijas recién nacidas.

La mas grande Azula, la de el medio Mitsuki y la menor Naomi eran exactamente iguales de cabellos plateados como la luna, hermosos ojos de colores amatizas, de pieles níveas y redondas y coloridas mejillas. Así es estas niñas eran nada mas y nada menos que trillizas pero imagínense si ya gemelos era un acto milenario entre los cazadores imagínense trillizas. Por esta razón los padres de las niñas cazadores de familias de alto linaje entre ellos decidieron ocultar el secreto y retirarse de sus carreras para irse a vivir a un lejano lugar donde tendrían a sus hijas sin que nadie sospechara, total ellos habían ejercido por mucho tiempo esa profesión así que nadie podía objetarles nada inclusive la Asociación no dijo nada.

Pero esa pacifica vida duro muy poco.

Cuatro años después una horda de Niveles E dirigidas por alguien bajo las sombras atacaron la villa en la que vivía la familia cobrando las vidas de ambos padre que lucharon a muerte con tal de que sus hijas escaparan con vida. Las pobres niñas a la edad de cuatro años quedaron solas en este mundo. Un año después descubrieron que los Niveles E venían a por ellas ya que lo que aquel ser que los comandaba quería eran los poderes con los que nacieron, las quería para experimentos o para convertirlas en seres de la noche (con los que supuestamente ellas debían luchar) bajo su mando. Meses después de haber estado escapando de aquel ser y los Niveles E fueron acorraladas.

Era una noche fría de otoño cuando las trillizas salieron en busca de algo que comer ya que la menor se había quejado mucho por la escasa alimentación que tenían ya que al ser menores y de muy poca edad no podían trabajar para sobrevivir. Estaban por comprar algo de pan con la plata que habían reunido de la gente que les regalaba monedas, cuando lo sintieron unos diez Niveles E se acercaban así que olvidando la idea de comer algo, salieron corriendo hacia algún escondite seguro, pero fue demasiado tarde tres cuadras después los Niveles E las acorralaron a las menores en un callejón oscuro. Se intentaron defender pero no pudieron hacer nada en uno de sus golpes la menor salio herida de muerte y la de el medio la intentaba proteger mientras que la mas grande luchaba del otro lado de la calle con un bate (que había encontrado) contra algunos chupa sangres pero al parecer no estaba haciendo efecto, ya sin esperanzas se estaban por rendir cuando de repente lo oyeron unos disparos y ¡paff! Los Niveles E desaparecieron en cenizas como si nunca hubieran existido y ahí se encontraba un ser igual a ellas pero con pequeñas diferencias a las que la menor despierta no presto importancia pero la mayor de las trillizas si ya que al llegar y ver a un extraño vampiro acercarse a sus hermanas lo menos que podía hacer era intentar defenderlas. Luego sucedió todo lo antes mencionado (en capitulo anteriores) y aquí estamos.

_**Fin del Flash Back dentro del Flash Back**_

Nuestro cazador estaba anonadado no podía creer lo que aquella niña le contaba era demasiado increíble pero al ver sus ojos entendió que no mentía y entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-Las adopto- Dijo serio nuestro cazador.

-¡¿Eh?!- Fue la única frase coherente que las niñas pudieron decir incluso la no tan dormida ya Naomi reacciono ante lo dicho.

-Verán tengo un pasado similar al de ustedes- Afirmo Zero.

~ Zero cuenta su pasado ~(No tenia ganas de escribirlo total ustedes ya lo saben ¿no?).

Después de escuchar aquellos las niñas se reunieron encima de la cama a discutir lo dicho por nuestro cazador ya que la menor no se podía mover.

-¿Qué hacemos?- fue la simple pregunta de la menor.

-Yo digo que si, me parece alguien tan confiable y atento además de encantadoramente sexy- al decir esto los ojos de la mediana brillaban de emoción.

-No- con una cara de seriedad dijo la mayor.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué Azula?- la pregunta la hicieron ambas hermanas (entiéndase la menor y la del medio) al uníson.

-Porque es demasiado sospechoso y fin de la discusión- respondió contante Azula.

-Oh vamos ¡por favor!- ambas trillizas pusieron su mejor cara de cachorrito a lo que la mayor no se pudo negar.

Azula suspiro y dijo-Esta bien pero si algo pasa no me hago responsable ¿entendido?-

-Hi- respondieron juntas Mitsuki y Naomi.

Así las tres se reunieron enfrente de Zero y dieron su veredicto.

-Aceptamos- fue la simple y corta respuesta de las tres.

_**Flash Back**_

Actualmente nuestro protagonista se encuentra pensando como carajo pudo proponer semejante cosa pero ya no es tiempo de echarse atrás.

Y así firma por allá y papeles por acá las trillizas terminaron siendo hijas de Zero.

_**En una mansión a las afueras de la ciudad **_

-Si así es director Yuuki esta muy feliz de volver- un castaño vampiro decía esto mientras observaba la foto de Zero. Este castaño conocido como el rey de los vampiros Kaname Kuran se encontraba hablando en este momento con Kaien Croos director de la Academia Croos que hace poco había sido reconstruida de nuevo.

La verdad era que Kaname tenía otras intenciones para volver pero eso se sabría mas adelante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Porque uno no decide su destino solo toma acciones que nos hacen llegar a el de una u otra manera.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

...0000000000000000000000...

Hola ^^ Aquí les traigo la continuación espero les guste C: Nuevamente gracias a Anna-chan y a Mi-chan que me ayudan en el fic (La vez pasada no salio el nombre de Mi-chan porque fanfiction trollea -.-).

Agradecimientos a Alex Back Moon-san por dejar reviews. Acuérdense ustedes son los que me animan a seguir *^*, por cierto actualizo todas las semanas pero no daré días porque estoy bastante ocupada y escribo cuando tengo tiempo xD.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Vale-off ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino Zero hubiese quedado embarazado y Yukki ni hubiese nacido (: (Se nota como la odio C:)**

_**Lazos **_

_**Capitulo 3**_

Se encontraba nuestro protagonista, dentro de un auto, un poco nervioso ya que hoy regresaba a su "hogar" La Academia Cross pero lo peor es que no volvía solo sino que venía acompañado de tres hermosas niñas una igual a la otra cabe destacar, el porqué se encontraba nervioso era que ¿Cómo le explicaba a Cross lo sucedido? Porque que el Zero Kiryuu se apareciera en la Academia de la mano de trillizas no era nada normal.

-Papa- una voz lo saco de su monologo interno.

-Dime Mitsuki- contesto de forma cariñosa Zero.

-Me parece que ya llegamos- respondió muy alegre la trilliza.

-¡¿Qué?!- fue el pensamiento interno de el cazador, después de todo el no había decidido todavía como presentar a la trillizas y mas como sus hijas.

-Veo que si- nuestro cazador aparentando una cara normal respondió cuando en realidad su cabeza era un lio.

-Yupii- Dijo feliz Naomi quien junto con Azula se habían mantenido en silencio todo el camino.

-Al parecer al fin conoceremos al abuelo- afirmo en vos alta Azula.

-Así es mis niñas- dijo Zero con una vos medio insegura a la que ninguna de las tres presto atención ni siquiera la siempre detallista Azula.

Al bajar el portero los recibió, pero cuando vio a Zero y las trillizas casi más se infarta después de todo era asombroso el parecido entre ellos así que sin aguantar la curiosidad pregunto.

-K-kiryuu-kun ¿Ellas son?- pregunto un tanto inseguro el portero ya que aun seguía un poco shokeado.

-Mis hijas- respondió totalmente seguro Zero, ya se había decido ellas eran sus hijas les guste a quien le guste y si no que se vaya a chupar un poni. (Yo: esta frase me la pego una amiga llamada Martina :/…No pude evitar ponerla lol)

Y ahora sí que el portero se desmayo, porque poner a Zero Kiryuu y hijas en la misma oración era totalmente impensado, inaudito e increíble.

Después de despertar al portero y que este los dejara pasar fueron a la residencia Cross, al llegar Zero noto el olor de ciertos sangre pura y su séquito interno y ahí la bomba exploto, si ellos estaban de vuelta como mierda se los explicaba a Cross delante de los chupa sangre.

Pero Zero sabía que no podía dar marcha a tras después de todo ya debían haber notado su olor y que no venia solo, así que apretando las manos de sus hijas (Yo: algo que olvide Naomi tiene el poder de que su cuerpo sane rápido así que ya no tiene la herida de la batalla y se puede mover bien) se dispuso a entrar.

Apenas puso un pie en la casa tuvo que esquivar y hacer a un lado a sus hijas ya que el Director se le había tirado encima.

-Hijo- grito con esa actitud infantil Cross.

-Director- exclamo enojado Zero ya que pensó que una de sus hijas podía salir lastimada. Al girar su vista se encontró con unas personas indeseadas ósea los vampiros y ahí estaban hermosos pero letales, primero los hermanos y supuestos amantes (Yo: cosa que nunca va a pasar) los hermanos Kuran sentados en un sofá, parado al lado del Kuran mayor Kaname el rubio de sonrisa marcada Ichijo Takuma, lejos de este sentado en un sillón individual el otro rubio un poco molesto Aido Hanabusa y a su lado parado su imponente primo Kain Akatsuki, también en otro sillón enfrente del de los hermanos estaban sentados los modelos Touma Rima y Senri Shiki, la primera dándole un poki al segundo y por último la molesta Ruka parada al lado de la Kuran menor Yuuki. Todos mirándolo la escena de él y Cross, al parecer nadie había notado a sus hijas todavía, pero su alivio fue corto cuando sintió un jalón en su pantalón y una voz que decía:

-Papá ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto inocente Naomi sin saber que sus palabras fueron el detonante para que todo en la sala se dieran cuenta de sus presencias.

¿¡PAPA!?- fue el grito que salió de todos los presentes incluso de Kaname el cual se moría de celos por dentro.

-Zero hijo soy abuelo y yo ni enterado- lloraba Cross agarrado de la pierna del cazador, mientras todos susurraban y veían a las trillizas las cuales se estaban empezando a asustar, Zero al notarlo fulmino a todo el mundo con una mirada de "si no se callan verán lo que es el infierno al doble" y así se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el cual nuestro protagonista se dispuso a preguntar a sus hijas si se encontraban bien.

Mitsuki, Naomi, Azula ¿Están bien?- fue la preocupada pregunta que salió de la boca de Zero acompañado de una mirada cariñosa que hizo que Yukki quien se había mantenido callada explotara.

-¡ZERO! Quienes son estas mugrosas niñas y quiero una respuesta ya- grito la Kuran menor como si nuestro cazador le perteneciera (Te odio perra :c).

Las niñas al escuchar como Yukki les gritaba Naomi se puso a llorar, Mitsuki se enfureció y Azula activo sus poderes.

Zero quien se había quedado congelado salió de su trance para fulminar no más bien matar a Yukki con la mirada, la cual asusto a todos los presentes y mas a Yukki la cual intento parecer fuerte sosteniendo la mirada cuando en realidad estaba temblando de miedo.

Pero antes de que Zero pudiese decir algo, un plato lleno de basura y una jarra con agua podrida se estrellaron en la cara de la pura sangre.

-Como te atreves- fueron las susurrantes palabras de Azula las cuales calaron bien profundo en los huesos a todos los presentes excepto a nuestro cazador, el cual sabia de la bipolaridad de Azula que solo salía cuando alguien lastimaba o a él o a sus hermanas.

-Que te pasa eh, como se te ocurre a mí la reina de los vampiro tirarme eso mocosa del demonio, que no sabes que con un movimiento mío todos en esta sala pueden matarte- todos los presentes incluso Kaname rodaron los ojos desde que la vampiro Yukki había despertado solo habían sucedido tragedias primero la princesita mataba a cualquier sirviente que no hiciera bien su trabajo o que se equivocara en algo que ella había encargado incluso a veces mataba por diversión, segundo ahora se creía la gran cosa por ser una pura sangre y la "reina" de los vampiros y tercero nadie la soportaba cuando hacia sus típicos caprichos. A veces Kaname pensaba donde había ido la Yukki que él conoció cuando aún era humana.

-A mí que me importa ni aunque fueras la Reina del Mundo me importaría el punto es que lastimaste a mis hermanas y eso no te lo perdonare!- grito enfadada Azula, en ese momento sus ojos se pusieron de un extraño verde y entonces todos los presentes lo sintieron obviando de nuevo a Zero y las trillizas una fuerte aura inclusive más que la de Kaname los estaba oprimiendo a todos incluso el cazador legendario estaba siendo doblegado.

Y ahí lo vieron un cuchillos anti-vampiros se dirigían rápidamente al corazón y la cabeza de la sangre-pura la cual no se podía mover debido a la gran aura de Azula la cual la mantenía paralizada al igual que lo otros, la muerte de la pura sangre estaba asegurada hasta que una voz se dejo escuchar.

-Azula detente- lentamente y letalmente la voz de Zero salió y no dejo espacio para ninguna replica, era una orden y todos en aquella sala lo sabían.

Así que la niña para no provocar en enojo de su padre el cual a veces podía ser terrorífico incluso para ellas, hizo un movimiento de manos y los cuchillos cayeron al piso y todos se pudieron mover.

Al parecer la niña había controlado los cuchillos con telequinesis una de sus habilidades, cuando Kaname salió del estado de estupefacción corrió hacia su hermana la cual estaba sentada en el piso agarrándose el cuerpo y llorando de miedo por la visión de que casi moría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Porque si para proteger a mis seres queridos es necesario volverse un demonio…..Que así sea.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**...0000000000000000000000...**_

Hola!~

Primero que nada muchas gracias a Anna-chan y Mi-chan por ayudarme las amo! *O*

Ahora contestare reviews:

Tum-san: Muchas gracias por dejar reviews! Aquí traigo la conti! C':

Lisimmi-san: Muchas gracias a usted también! No desespere aquí esta la conti! :'D

Disculpen que la suba ahora casi sobre el limite, pero he tenido mucha tarea y un poco de bloqueo al no saber como relatar la llegada de los vampiros xD Por eso muchas gracias a Mi-chan y Anna-chan que me ayudaron mucho! Espero les guste y recuerden ustedes me animan a seguir con sus reviews! (:

Bye~ Nos vemos en el proximo cap C:


End file.
